


Zootopia: Semper Fidelis

by PizzaSteve3902



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaSteve3902/pseuds/PizzaSteve3902
Summary: Nicolas Wilde and Judy Hopps have been inseparable ever since Nick finally joined the ZPD. But as Judy learns more of Nick's past, she finds herself realizing there's more to this fox than she ever could have realized. Together they will have to face mammals from Nick's past, as well as a rise in organised crime throughout Zootopia.Rated M for violence and possibly some mild gore. Limbs will be lost.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Zootopia: Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> This is an in progress work and I'm just making it up as I go. I decided to go ahead and post what I have written so far. I'm sort of basing it off an older fic I had written, but not as cringy as it was.  
> Also, for those that don't know, "Semper Fidelis" is the United States Marine Corps motto and is Latin for "Always Faithful".

Was I prepared for this? Was this all for nothing? I worried about this constantly for the past 12 weeks. The training was brutal. They worked you almost to death both physically and mentally. Early morning roll calls and late nights studying. All working towards this one moment. It was the moment I had waited for.  
I stood in front of my classmates from the academy on the parade ground. We were all dressed in our best uniforms. I, however, wore my sunglasses and held the coffee I grabbed on my way over here. I had overslept and almost missed the ceremony today. All I had time for was a quick cup of joe to go.  
The speeches dragged on and on. Mayor Swinton continually talked about how she was continuing the “Mammal Inclusion Initiative” and whatnot. It was all boring. Ugh. Politicians. Always doing whatever they can to get reelected. Some actually deserve it; others, not so much. Besides, it isn’t even because of Lionheart’s “Initiative” I got hired, anyway. It was all the Chief. He personally signed the paper to hire me. I wasn’t hired by the mayor like Judy was, or was Bogo forced to hire me. And I plan on trying to make sure he doesn’t regret this decision.

* * *

Finally, it was time for the speech I was actually excited to hear.  
“And I’m pleased to welcome to the stage, ZPD’s very first rabbit officer, Judy Hopps!” Swinton said, stepping aside and allowing Judy to walk up to the podium. She looked my way and I gave her a smirk, letting her know I was here and listening. Judy cleared her throat before beginning her speech.  
“When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place where everyone got along and where anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life’s a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy.”  
This wasn’t exactly the speech I thought she’d give, but I enjoy listening to her voice a lot. Is it weird to enjoy hearing a voice this much?  
“We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means—hey, glass half full!—we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try.  
“So, no matter what type of animal you are, from the biggest elephant to our first fox…”  
Judy looked right at me. I lifted my sunglasses and gave her a wink and an actual smile rather than a smirk. She smiled back as she continued.  
“I implore you... try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself, and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us. Thank you.”  
Everyone in the audience clapped, but nobody clapped as loud as I did. Well, maybe the elephants clapped louder in actual volume, but relatively I clapped the loudest.

* * *

“…And finally, Nicolas Wilde,” said Mayor Swinton, finally announcing my name so I could receive my badge at last.  
I walked up the steps to the stage with my head held high. I was about to officially become an officer of the ZPD. I smile at Judy as she opened the box with my nametag and badge. It was exciting to finally see Judy again after all this time, and to have her this close was making me sweat. I hope it isn’t noticeable. She placed the badge onto my chest, and as she did so she said to me “I’m proud of you, Nick.”  
“Yeah? I’m proud of me, too,” I replied.  
Judy stifled a laugh as she stepped back. She gave me a salute and I saluted back. The crowd cheered and the graduates threw their caps into the air as me and Judy continued staring each other down, saluting.  
“So, who stops first? Do I stop first or do you?” I said.  
“Honestly I don’t know,” Judy admitted. “Let’s go on three. One. Two. Three.”  
We both ended our salute together. I did an about face and walked back down the steps of the stage.  
I was an officer in the ZPD! I couldn’t believe it! After all this time, I have finally accomplished something meaningful in my life. If only it hadn’t taken me so long


End file.
